Her Savior, Damon Salvatore
by fanficfan84
Summary: An eerie night, a lonely witch, an evil being attacks, and something equally evil coming to the rescue. What more can go wrong? Oh yeah. Confusing and unexpected feelings about this rescuer surface.


**Disclaimer: There is not a single thing I own in this ficlet. It all belongs to the author and writers/networks of this show. **

**Acknowledgements and thanks:**** Kate2008 ****my beta for this ficlet, thank you so much for everything. I really, really appreciate it so much. You are a fantastic beta! **

**To everyone who has read my stories, I adore every single one of you. Thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to read my stories. I really hope you all like this one. **

**To ILoveRomances: I miss you! I can't wait for you to come back. You have been really great to me. I am dedicating this fic to you. **

Her Savior, Damon Salvatore

It was a calm, cool night that found a pretty and young girl strolling casually along the sidewalk, the sound of her footsteps interrupting the silent night that had cloaked the area. At first glance, she seemed relaxed and her face expressionless, but looking more closely one could easily note the physical manifestations of the young girl's inner turmoil: her tired eyes would scan their surroundings warily as though expecting danger to spring out and her fists would repeatedly clench and unclench. Occasionally, the soft hoot of an owl can be heard making the night seem even more eerie to the young girl.

As the young girl trudged on, walking past the town's main library, the heavy doors to the library creaked open and a doe-eyed brunette walked out followed closely by a masculine man with icy blue eyes and a black leather jacket that managed to make him appear mysterious and dangerous. He stuck closely to the doe-eyed girl and placed a hand on the small of her back as though to guide her down the concrete steps. His eyes appeared severe yet whenever he glanced at her, the look would disappear and a look of affection would take its place. His whole demeanor suggested that he was both protective and fond of this seemingly fragile young lady.

The young girl walking past the library glanced toward the scratching sound of footsteps that were not her own. Her eyes narrowed the moment they fell upon the couple, but then widened when icy, predatory eyes locked with her fiery green ones, keeping strong hold of her gaze for a just a few seconds. A few seconds where her heart rate doubled and beat fiercely against her chest, threatening to break free from her body. He smirked at her and it was that smug smirk that broke the hold he had over her. The girl's mouth tightened in disgust and self-loathing and she rolled her emerald eyes before turning away from the couple entirely and briskly continuing down the path she was on.

That is until a husky, but feminine voice rang out in the air calling out to her, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie, the young girl in question, froze midstep before reluctantly turning around to face the couple.

"Elena," she replied softly with an uncertain smile.

"Bonnie, what are you doing out here? Alone? It's dark out and it's not safe." Elena responded, concerned for her friend. Or perhaps she was concerned for anyone who might cross Bonnie's path and provoke her into angry action.

"I was….out. Busy doing something and lost track of time. My car is in the shop so I walked." Bonnie stated her face unreadable.

Bonnie and Elena stood there staring at each other for a moment, the former looking sad, weary, and resigned while the latter looked uncertain and worried.

"Well, you know what they say: 'when the vampires are away, the witches come out to play,'" an amused, masculine voice rang out.

Both girls turned to look at the imposing figure that the voice sounded from, the blue-eyed man that had escorted Elena out the door. Elena simply rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Bonnie.

Bonnie, on the other hand, gazed at him with one eyebrow quirked and a smile on her face in amusement. Her eyes slowly and deliberately travelled downward all the way to his feet and then back up to his face. The man looked surprised for a split second but quickly hid it behind a cocky smirk.

"Like what you see, little witch?" He asked with feigned nonchalance, though it was obvious from the look on his face that her action had stroked his ego.

Bonnie's smile widened and her green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Oh, I definitely like what I see Damon," she replied slyly. She paused for a moment watching the look of surprise flit across his face before adding, "I like to make sure that when I do come out and play, usually with fire, there is a target for me to practice on. In this case, I got you, a vampire who didn't go away."

All traces of amusement and arrogance quickly wiped off Damon's face. Some nameless emotion briefly crossed his features, but before he could respond further Elena's voice cut into the tension that was cloaking the three people standing there under the moon and stars and the street lights.

"Enough, you two. Can't there just be one night where you two don't fight? Can't you let go of your anger Bonnie? And Damon, please stop provoking her." Elena pleaded tiredly. "This is just too much for me to deal with!" She cried out in a burst of anger.

Damon simply stood there, acting as though he wasn't the one being scolded. Bonnie, on the other hand, stared at Elena with hurt and anger blazing in her eyes.

"Too much for you to deal with? Too much for you? What about me, Elena? What about Caroline, your brother, this town? What about my Grams? Have you not stopped to think, for even just a second, that you're not the only one who has to deal with all this crap? Answer me!" Bonnie spat out harshly, looking no more like the sweet, innocent girl she used to be. Instead, she looked jaded, bitter, severely exhausted, and grief-stricken.

Elena reeled back as though she had been slapped and she looked stricken with shock. Bonnie, in all the years that they had been friends, had never ever spoken to her like that. She didn't know what to do, how to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to.

Damon quickly jumped in between the girls, effectively blocking their view of each other. He looked at each sternly, warning them both with his eyes that they were to shut up.

"Now as much as I would _love_ to see a cat-fight, this isn't the best night for it. Of course, we can always go back to my place and you both could- never mind. Anyway, both of you zip it and let's all head out to our snug little homes and continue this another time 'cause I really don't feel like dealing with Stefan's whining if I bring home his girl looking less than perfect. Got it?" he added, the last line delivered sharply.

Neither girl said a word although Elena nodded once and Bonnie just turned around and hurried away from them. She didn't take more than a few steps before bumping into Damon as he materialized in front of her suddenly. She gasped and stepped back quickly to put some distance between them. He looked at her determinedly.

"Going off on your own? Is that a wise move after what happened the other night?" He asked her sarcastically.

Bonnie didn't look at him. Instead, she just tried to go around him. He swiftly blocked her path. She finally looked up at him in irritation.

"Let me pass Damon or else I can't be held responsible for what I do next." She warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared, little fireball. Seriously, would you really set your rescuer on fire?" He asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

Bonnie didn't answer him. She simply stared at the ground with her arms crossed. Damon stared at her thoughtfully before sighing ruefully. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance as Elena called out to him.

"Damon? I really need to get home. If you're busy, I'll head on out without you." With that she turned and headed off in the direction of her house.

Damon tensed and took a couple steps to go after Elena, but then turned to speak to Bonnie once more.

"Bonnie, just listen-" but he was abruptly cut off by Bonnie as she scoffed at him.

"Damon, just go after her. Unlike me, she is completely defenseless. And don't pretend to be concerned about me. It won't win Elena over to you."

Damon's eyes flared up in irritation at her words, but he shrugged it off and walked off after Elena.

Bonnie turned back to watch him as he caught up to Elena. She watched as he pressed close to Elena, his arm brushing hers every so often. She watched as he guided Elena to his car and held the door open for her as she got in. She couldn't help but notice that he treated Elena like she was this delicate creature who could break at any moment. For some unknown reason, she felt like she couldn't breathe at that realization.

She turned and hurried away from that sight, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't outrun the full-fledged knowledge of Damon's infatuation for Elena, her best and most precious friend, burning in her mind. This was all she could see at the moment and it scared her because she didn't know why.

She didn't pay any attention to where she was going until she got there. She looked up and saw the entrance that led to the town's cemetery. It was a gloomy sight despite the twinkling light of the stars dancing around the night sky. Trees surrounded the area, casting shadows everywhere. A slight wind caused the thinner branches and leaves to sway, giving the impression that they were beckoning her into their domain.

She shivered but accepted the invite and entered, making a bee line for one particular headstone. She sat down and stared at the resting place of her beloved Grams, where memories bubbled forth, over-flowing and paralyzing her with grief as most of them centered on Elena.

She felt guilt and remorse for her words to Elena, though she felt they were deserved. But she didn't want to hurt Elena and she most certainly didn't want her to think she blamed or despised her. Elena was the type of girl you couldn't really get angry with. She was the kind of girl that left you with a fierce desire to protect because she simply wasn't able to protect herself. She had, essentially, lived a sheltered life and didn't understand the tragedies and cruelties that plagued the world until the past year. Living in a small town that was generally free of crime and a home that was filled with nothing but security and love and happiness, Elena had been untouched by real life. She had been encased in a protective bubble that her family and friends had a part in constructing.

Her parents shielded her from the knowledge that she wasn't their biological daughter. They shielded her from the fact that her "real" mother abandoned her. They did that because they loved her unconditionally and only wanted her to know love, not the knowledge that she had been rejected once. The rest of Elena's relatives felt the same way and kept her from that knowledge.

Caroline also played her part in making Elena think that her life was great despite the envy she felt towards her. Caroline, at a very young age, had to deal with the fact that her dad left them for someone else. She faced the pain of rejection, her mom's hurt, the ridicule from other children over her dad's sexual orientation, and the neglect she suffered from her mom. Elena knew this, of course, but Caroline did an outstanding of job of pretending that she was unaffected by it all. She didn't want people's pity and she didn't want them know of her embarrassment and hurt.

Matt also had a crummy upbringing, but he was madly in love with Elena and couldn't bear the thought of her pitying him. He wanted to always see her carefree smile directed at him.

Then there was Bonnie. Her mother had left her a week before her 9th birthday and her dad was a strict, unforgiving workaholic who hardly made time for her. Her Grams was the one who practically raised her. Because of her Grams' care and love, Bonnie didn't dwell on the fact that her life wasn't the same as others. She had her Grams and friends and that's all she allowed herself to focus on.

As Bonnie sat there lost in her thoughts, a sudden stillness settled over the area and the shadows extended out further, practically swallowing the entire cemetery. She felt a strange creeping sensation on her neck and then she heard a faint whispering. She really couldn't understand anything, but she could almost swear that it told her to "watch out."

She felt a presence with her, but she couldn't see anyone there. The voice kept whispering to her and it grew more frantic and indistinct. A strong wind suddenly swept over the area, causing the tree branches to careen faster and faster in time to the frenzied whispers. With her heart racing into overdrive Bonnie swiftly stood up, turned around, and promptly screamed at the sight before her.

_Cut to the Gilbert Residence: _

After walking a saddened Elena to her door and pitifully attempting to woo her, Damon was back in his car and driving home. His failed attempts at earning her love were irritating him and he was simply running out of patience. He was making progress tonight until a certain _witch_ happened along to carefully destroy the results of his endeavor. It infuriated him.

There she stood looking absolutely stunning and fierce and he felt this incredibly strong longing to act on every emotion her presence wrenched out from somewhere deep inside him. The hate he felt for her at that moment made him want to tear out her throat and drain her dry yet the fondness he felt for her, which was a very unexpected feeling that nearly floored him, kept that urge at bay. Finally, he became forcibly aware of this strong desire to possess and protect her; to take her and keep her. He wanted her desperately in his arms, in his bed. It didn't matter as long as he had her.

And all these strange unexpected desires just royally pissed him off. To make matters even worse, he felt like yelling at her for being stupid enough to walk home alone in the dark. Did she think she was invincible? He's just too damn busy getting the attention of one damsel-in-distress. He didn't need to look after another.

However, all of this was minor compared to how close he came to losing it when she sent him on his way, refusing his protection. It stung, but that he could get over. What he could never get over is the fact that he detested the idea of her being out there alone and vulnerable. It was utterly ridiculous to feel that way. He had been hanging around the chivalrous Stefan way too much and it'd be best for him to stop getting in touch with his humanity even if it was for Elena's sake. With this thought in mind, he felt much more relaxed and was better able to resist the urge to throw that Bennett witch over his shoulder and toss her in the car.

He had excellent self-control, of course, but now he regretted not giving into that urge. Of course, it's not as though he cared about the witch, but having a witch around can be useful and they're not easy to find. He keeps assuring himself that that is the only reason he's starting to feel concerned and that is why he is going to swing by her place to see if she made it home in one piece.

It wasn't too long before he found himself passing the cemetery. He didn't give it a second glance until he saw movement at the corner of his eye. Just when he thought that nothing more could surprise him on this night, he sees something that not only floors him, but also will forever remain etched in his memory and that is of Bonnie bursting out of the cemetery with a vampire hot on her heels. What Damon would never get over was the sheer look of terror on her face and the fact that the vampire was torturing her, keeping her slightly ahead of him because he was reveling in her fear.

Damon instantaneously sprung into action, snarling with his fangs protruding out and eyes blazing with red fury, jumping in between Bonnie and the vampire. He stood there staring at him with his fangs bared. The strange vampire reeled back in surprise at the sight of another vampire and forgot all about pursuing his prey, who at this time had swung around in shock to face the scene before her, as he appraised Damon and this new situation he found himself in.

Realizing that this vampire wasn't going to attack just yet, Damon relaxed slightly, allowing his fangs to retract and his eyes turn back to their normal blue. His stance, however, did not change. He still looked like he could spring at the guy at any moment.

"May I ask what you are doing in my town?" Damon asked, his tone polite and even friendly.

"Your town?" the vampire smirked. "As if someone like you could keep me out of here. I ain't no novice, boy. Own it or not, this town here is mine now."

Damon smiled and shrugged. He seemed far too casual to Bonnie and she tensed, knowing that Damon was going to do something very Damon-like.

Before she had a chance to blink, Damon pounced on the vampire and, from then on, all she could see was a blur of figures rolling around far too fast for her to distinguish between the two. She could hear snarls, fabric ripping, and screams of pain as they clawed and bit each other. She felt helpless and defenseless, and for the first time, worried about Damon. She desperately tried using her powers to fill their heads with pain, but it didn't work. She was too frightened, but she kept trying and failing.

Just when she was about to step in and stupidly attempt to pull them apart with her own two hands, the wrestling ceased. Her heart stilled when she saw them both lying there, the foreign vampire on top of Damon, attempting to strangle each other. Though the fighting had worn them out, they both pressed on.

Bonnie did the only thing she could think of doing. She jumped on top of the vampire's back, straddling him. She grabbed his head and tried to yank it backwards. Later, she would admit that that was an incredibly dumb thing to do, but at the time, it was all her frightened mind could think of doing.

Luck was on her side this time as her actions proved to distract and annoy the vampire enough that his hold on Damon loosened when he tried to throw her off his back. He succeeded in throwing her off, but his slip up cost him as Damon managed to break free and toss the vampire off him. The vampire was stunned momentarily but that was all Damon needed to pick him up again and toss him hard into the trees where a branch pierced his chest.

Damon made his way to Bonnie, who was sitting on the ground cradling her right arm, and roughly pulled her up by her shoulders.

He didn't make eye contact with her. Instead, he fixed his gaze to some point above her head and pointed at his car.

"Get in," he muttered tersely.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

**Well, that's it for this part. Got to wait for the final installment, I'm afraid lol. I really hope anyone who reads it will like. Let me know what you think…..unless you want to flame me. I'd rather not be flamed and would cry big fat tears if I get one **** LOL. **

**Enjoy….I hope. **


End file.
